marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Contest of Champions
* Summoner's Champions ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** * * * * ** * Chloe Bennet * * * * ** * Ming-Na Wen * * * * * * Dave Bautista * * * Antagonists: * * Adaptoids ** Symbioids *** * * * * * M.O.D.O.K.'s Champions ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Cosmic Beings * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** Unidentified reality *** **** **** ** *** **** **** **** **** **** *** **** **** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** *** Battleworld *** *** *** *** ** ** Items: * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * The * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * ** Carol Danvers' Suit ** * * * * ** Traditional Red and Blue Suit ** ** Miles Morales' Suit * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * ** Unidentified * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * * * | Story = It all begins inside the Black Orchid, with the Collector remembering how he added some champions (the Wolverine, Gamora, the Hulk, and Deadpool) to his collection using the ISO-Sphere when he's interrupted by Kang the Conqueror, who demanded the Collector to keep his promise of a worthy opponent for him to fight against. Upon seeing the ISO-Sphere, Kang tries to touch it, but the Collector doesn't allow it, saying it wasn't his to take yet. As the Summoner, chosen representant of Earth in the cosmic Contest of Champions against Kang, arrives, the Collector introduces Kang and himself to them. The Collector then explains the rules of the Contest: if the Summoner wins, they would be granted untold power; but if they lose, they would be added to the Collector's collection permanently. Story Quests Chloe's Warriors of Awesomeness The Collector allows Chloe Bennet to challenge the Summoners with a team specially assembled by her. Terrigenocide: Terminus Tired of waiting Beast develop a cure for the Terrigen Mist, Magneto decides to take action and attack the Collector's ship once and for all. The X-Men who disagreed with Magneto stayed behind with Beast to help him with the cure, while those who agreed, such as Wolverine and Colossus, followed them in their suicide mission. Knowing the interconnected nature of the Adaptoids, Magneto believed that hacking one of them would lead them to the Black Orchid's whereabouts, so they go after Quake to help them. After a brief fight caused by an impatient Wolverine, Quake teams up with Magneto. While hunting for an Adaptoid to hack into, Quake and Magneto's team are intercepted by M.O.D.O.K., who unleashes his champions upon them. Thanks to the Summoner, however, Quake manages to collect the data she needs to proceed with their mission, and M.O.D.O.K. is deafeated once again. Before they could continue their search for the Black Orchid, Magneto's team is approached by Deadpool, who was bored as no one played in his section of the Battlerealm anymore. Deadpool begs the Summoner to let him join them, but they say they don't want his help. Sore, Deadpool says he will create his own Story Quest, with many rare items to acquire and portals, and won't invite anyone to play there. When he realizes he's standing on the final boss' platform, Deadpool attacks the Summoner and is defeated. Karnak shows up to warn the Summoner to not trust Jean Grey as she would eventually lose control of her powers. Karnak's statements anger Magneto and he argues with the Inhuman and engages him in battle, forcing the Summoner to take them both down before they could destroy everything around them. Meanwhile, Jean Grey is hit by the Terrigen Mist and falls into a coma. The Terrigen Mist starts to awaken the Phoenix Force within her, and Karnak, seeing her as a menace, tries to kill her before she causes a catastrophe. However, Beast prevents him from doing so. Jean Grey awakes from the coma as the Phoenix and tells Beast she plans to burn the Terrigen Mist on the atmosphere using her newfound powers. Beast, who wasn't able to find a cure to the mist, agrees with her plan and encourages her to proceed with it. After a brief argument within the team, the X-Men go after Phoenix to kill her, leading to a fight against Rogue. The Phoenix engages the Summoner in battle and is defeated, escaping soon afterwards. The Terrigen Mist hits the X-Men, incapacitating them from reaching the Phoenix, so the Summoner goes after her. The Summoner finds her (now as Dark Phoenix) destroying M.O.D.O.K.'s Terrigen installations within the Phantom Orchid as M.O.D.O.K. watches powerless. Angered, M.O.D.O.K. orders the Summoner to take her down before she could cause any more damages. The Summoner confronts the Dark Phoenix and manages to defeat her, but not before she could use the Phoenix Force to burn the Terrigen Mist on the atmosphere, saving every mutant in Battlerealm. Jean regains control of herself and enters Terrigenesis, lying in her cocoon is what seems to be an ISO-8. Karnak says they have to destroy her cocoon before she returns more powerful than before, but Thanos shows up and takes him down. Equipped with the Infinity Gauntlet and an Infinity Stone, Thanos reveals the ISO-8 as another Infinity Stone and takes it. The X-Men try to prevent Thanos from escaping but fail. Special Quests Road to the Labyrinth The Collector finds a path he has never seen before, and calls the Summoner to help him find out whatever is at its end. | Cast = | Notes = * The Summoner (i.e the player) is summoned by the Collector to represent Earth in a cosmic Contest of Champions. If the player wins the Contest, they will be granted the ISO-Sphere, which has 'untold power', but if they lose, they will be part of the Collector's collection permanently. With their Champions (i.e the characters), the player must complete quests to continue the game. Event Quests come to alter the game. There was an Ultron event quest, due to the ''Age of Ultron'' movie. When that ended, the day the movie Ant-Man premiered, an Ant-Man quest started. In that event quest, Ant-Man needed Summoners to help him explore and learn about a tiny place in the Battlerealm, the Micro-Realms. Along with this, there is also a versus mode, which players can take on other players on 1 vs 1 for a Versus Crystal, or 3 vs 3 for points towards a 3 or a 4 star champion. There is also a chat mode, where you can also fight other players, but only their top champion. There are over 50 playable characters. * A comic book series called Contest of Champions based on this game debuted on October 2015, with developer Kabam as a consultant. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Contest of Champions